Sango's new role
by Atropa13
Summary: Sango finds a baby inu hanyou on her door step. (Inuyasha Sango story) Complete
1. Default Chapter

Sango's new role in life

Two years had passed since the Shard Hunting Group had destroyed the evil Naraku and gained possession of the last remaining pieces of the Shikon no Tama. Sango could still remember when Kagome, the girl from the future took the pieces into her palms and closed them, and when she opened up her hands the jewel was once again completed. The little glass ball laid there, sparkling with a pink and purple light. Kagome gave the jewel to Inuyasha but he had just shook his head. He had been a vital part in destroying Naraku, he had proven his strength. He had no need for it anymore.

Sango felt tears on her face when she remembered the day when Kagome went back to her own time in the future, never to return to the feudal age again. She had accepted the proposal from a young man in her time and they were to be married. Sango was glad of course, but at the same time she felt sad. She had lost a sister and a good friend, and she had once again been reminded of her own loneliness. Strong and scarred, yes, Sango would forever walk the earth alone.

A few months after Kagome's departure, Sango had said good bye to Kaede and Miroku, saying that she would move back into her old village. Inuyasha had been there too, but he had just snorted and walked away like nothing had happened at all. Somehow, that had hurt Sango very much.

Kirara transformed and carried her mistress to the silent village.

A year of hard work had given Sango quite the reputation as a demon slayer and she was given large amount of tribute from the villagers that asked for her help.

But this morning she was awakened by Kirara, the fire cat gently pushed her cold nose into Sango's face. Sango rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sharpened her senses. There was a hanyou nearby, but a very weak one. She quickly pulled on her hakama and haori and grabbed her short sword. She opened the door and was about to take a step outside when Kirara stopped her.

A scream, an infant's scream filled the air and Sango looked down and saw a basket on her door step. Sango instantly dropped her sword and picked up the content of the little basket. She was met by a pair of golden eyes, silvery hair and two cute little doggy ears. One small inu hanyou. A baby inu hanyou with a very bad smell for the moment.

Sango frowned, what the hell was this supposed to mean? Was this some kind of bad joke? Never the less, the little baby needed a change and since Sango was the only person around to do it. The slayer made a face and began unwrap the linen from the baby's body. She soon discovered that it was a baby girl. She cleaned up the little baby and found a new wrapping for her. A small pendant fell out from the old linen and Sango held it up and looked at it. It was made of jade she guessed. The dark green colour was warm and Sango almost felt hypnotized by its appearance.

"Ok little girl, who are you?" Sango asked out into the air and picked up the girl into her arms, rocking her back and forth.

_"I need to get milk or some kind of baby food_." Sango frowned. She had no idea what small baby hanyos' ate. The baby was about three months old or something like that_. "Milk? Hey, wait, one of the horses in the meadow have just delivered, she must have milk."_ With that thought in mind Sango tucked the baby in a soft blanked and carried her with her to the meadow. Once she neared the blooming field she told Kirara to guard the child as she called the horse to her.

"Buroonii!" said Sango with a loud voice and then gave off a whistle.

A chocolate brown horse with black mane rose her head when she heard the female call her name. She began moving against the human, her young daughter followed her in her track as she walked over to the woman that had called her name.

The horse stopped in front of Sango and she held up a small bowl.

"Please Buroonii, can I take some of your milk?" asked Sango, just like she would have asked another person.

The horse looked suspicious.

"I have been given a child, see…" said Sango and pointed towards Kirara and the small bundle at the fire cat's feet.

The horse looked to where the human pointed and she saw a small child on the ground. Somehow the black haired woman with dark green eyes talked in a way that she could understand and she moved her flank towards her, signifying that it was ok for her to take some of her milk.

Sango let out a small sigh of relief, the horse understood her need. She moved to crouch under the horse and milk her she saw the small baby horse come and buff against the udder to help Sango get the milk she wanted. As soon as the bowl was filled she put it away and she rose to her feet and walked up to face the horse.

"Thank you Buroonii, please come by my village any time you need help as well," said Sango and bowed to the horse who seemed to nod to her words.

Sango was happy as she picked up the child into her arms and took the milk filled bowl with her back to her small house.

Back in the house Sango used a clean silk cloth to dip into the milk and put it to the mouth of the child. But she did not take it and Sango frowned a bit. This was not good at all, if the baby did not take the milk it would starve to death. Was it still used to suckle from the breast? That thought made Sango stiffen quite a lot.

"Use your finger Sango…"

The dark voice had Sango turn on the spot and she looked at the door and saw…..

T B C

And just a small note Buroonii translates to Brownie...  
I am not into horses at all so that was the best I could come up with... sorry


	2. Part 2

**Part 2.**

"Inuyasha!"

"Hi Sango," said Inuyasha with a smirk.

He had been watching Sango for a few minutes before he made his presence known. Something inside his chest had stirred and come to life while he watched them.

"So when did you fool around with my brother?" asked Inuyasha and saw Sango put her finger into the milk and put it to the baby's mouth. He knew perfectly well that it was not her baby, but he could not help but tease her a bit. She always became so flustered when it came down to these kind of things.

"Huh?"

Sango looked up; it took her a few seconds before she turned crimson red.

"She is not mine, I found her today outside my door Inuyasha," she said with a stutter.

"See, she likes your finger," said Inuyasha and pointed towards the pup.

Sango looked down and saw that the baby began to suckle her finger. She let out a small sigh of relief and dipped the finger once more into the bowl. The silence fell of the small hut, Inuyasha sat down in the doorway, his golden eyes never left the taijya and the baby. They looked so… he searched for a word… peaceful together. He snapped out of his little trance when he heard Sango's voice.

"What brings you to my village Inuyasha?" asked Sango without taking her eyes from the baby.

"I wanted to see you," said Inuyasha.

"Me? Why?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I was just curious. You seemed so angry with me when I left Kaede's village..."

"Why did you leave Sango?"

"I am not a woman that sits around all day, I wanted action. I moved back here, rebuild some of the houses in my old village and I have earned my living by doing what I am good at."

"Feeding baby hanyous'?"

He smiled when he said that and his smile grew wider when he saw her cheeks flare red again.

"So how are the others doing? Miroku, Shippou and Kaede?" asked Sango, ignoring his last remark.

"Miroku has found a wife and he is soon going to be a father. Shippou is hanging around Kaede, helping her with her miko duties. I guess they have faired well this last year," said Inuyasha.

"And you?"

"Huh?"

"What have you been doing Inuyasha?" asked Sango with a soft tone.

"Nothing much, looked after the others like I always have before."

"Still the pack leader?"

He nodded and looked out the door.

Sango frowned a bit, was that the cause? Had he been angry with her because she choose to leave the pack? She needed to know.

"Were you angry with me because I left the pack Inuyasha?" asked Sango and began rocking the baby, trying to get her to sleep.

"I was not angry, only… disappointed."

"Why?"

"You are a good provider as well Sango. You are strong…"

Inuyasha bit his lip; he had almost given himself away. After Kagome's decision to stay in her time, Inuyasha had begun to see Sango as the lead female of the pack. When he heard her telling them that she was leaving it had hurt his hanyou heart a lot. It was then he realized that he held deeper feelings for the taijya. Kaede had actually kicked him out of her hut two weeks ago, telling him that he should look up on Sango if he was so worried about her. Once again his mind travelled away with him and he shook his white head and got up on his feet. He sniffed the area to make sure it was safe. Seeing Sango with a child had his protective side come out in full display.

" Inuyasha, do you have any idea about who this child belongs to?" asked Sango and walked up to the hanyou.

He sniffed the baby but shook his head.

"The only inu youkai I know of is your brother, can it be his?"

That made Inuyasha laugh but he shook his head again.

"No, he hates humans, so I doubt he would bed one. Plus I can not smell his blood inside her."

"So there are more dog demons lurking around out there?"

"Obviously."

A dark growling sound could be heard from Sango and she blushed. She was hungry.

"Umm, Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Could you hold her for a few minutes while I make us something to eat?"

"Me?"

"No your brother," snorted Sango. "I don't think she will bite you, she is asleep."

He nodded and held out his arms and Sango gently put the pup in a comfortable position. She saw Inuyasha close his arms around the little bundle. She walked over to the kitchen area and soon she had a fire going. She worked fast, afraid that Inuyasha would be angry with her if she let the baby too long with him. But when she looked at them she calmed down a bit. He did not look like he minded holding her at all.

Soon she had a soup brewing on the fire and she invited Inuyasha to sit down and eat with her.

"Do you want me to take her again?"

"No, I can manage," said Inuyasha and surprised Sango.

He sat down and held the baby with one hand and began eating in a _civilised_ manner. Sango's mouth dropped, that was something she never thought she would ever see. Inuyasha eating calmly?

"Blame granny Kaede," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"She has been beating it into me, or rather, blackmailing me into eating with manners. She would not provide me with cooked food unless I began to behave around her."

"Ohh, ok. Are you sure you don't want me to take the baby?"

"No, the pup is fine, she is asleep."

Sango giggled a bit and began eating her soup. Inuyasha looked rather content with the baby inside his arms. And the way he handled her, Sango was sure he would be a good father one day.

"Are you going to name her?" asked Inuyasha.

"Name her?"

"Yeah, or are you going to call her baby or pup?" snickered the half demon. He saw the tiny ears on top of the girl's head flicker.

"I suppose I should give her a name…"

Sango looked down into her bowl and stirred the content around with her spoon. Give name to the girl meant that she attached herself to her. What if the mother or father came back to take her away? But Inuyasha was right, the girl needed a name.

"I don't know any good names Inuyasha," said Sango.

"What about Seiya?"

That was a name he had in mind for a future daughter. But seeing this little pup, he knew that he could never let her go. And he could not leave Sango either, he would stay by her side from now on.

"Seiya is a good name Inuyasha. What made you think of it?"

"I just thought that would be a good name for a girl."

"But you said it without even thinking… "

"Alright, I have had that name in mind for a future daughter of mine.. OK!"

His little outburst made the girl open her eyes and she let out a whining sound. Inuyasha looked down and saw tears forming in the girls golden eyes. He hushed her and he began purring instinctively, calming the girl down.

Sango was at loss; that was something she never thought she would see, Inuyasha comforting a child. Then she began to think about what he had said. _"A future daughter, so he has been thinking about building a family with someone?"_ Sango could kick herself for that thought. _"Of course he wants a family, who doesn't? He is no different from the rest of us."_ But did he have a special someone in mind yet?

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm," said Inuyasha without taking his eyes from the girl.

"Do you have anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have a special someone that you want to start a family with?" whispered Sango.

"Yes."

"Oh, that is good."

"But she does not know it yet," said Inuyasha and looked up to meet the dark eyes of Sango. She looked a bit sad.

"Do I know her?"

"Yes, I believe you do."

"Are you going to court her?"

"If she wants me to I will."

"Oh, I am happy for you Inuyasha. I am happy that you have found someone."

Sango rose to her feet and began to take away the things on the table. Her heart was transformed to a black hole and she wanted to cry when she realized that she liked the dog eared hanyou more than just a friend. And now he was going to court someone else. _"Get a hold of your self girl, you are strong, you don't cry, you don't love. That is your destiny, walk alone with only Kirara as a companion."_ She wiped away a tear with an angry movement.

"Sango, why are you crying?" asked Inuyasha.

Sango jumped, she had not heard him get so close to her.

"Nothing special, just tired," she mumbled and blushed.

"If it is making you cry it must be something," said Inuyasha and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is nothing," said Sango more sternly. "Shall I take her?"

He nodded and handed over the pup to the slayer. He saw her take the girl and hug her close, it was something desperate over her appearance and it made him frown a bit.

Sango looked down on the sleeping girl. Inuyasha must have some magical purring she decided. _"Even if I don't have a special someone, I have you at least Seiya."_ thought Sango and felt a bit better. _"I will make you my daughter and I will raise you to be a strong girl, ok?"_ she mentally spoke to the girl and walked into the room where her futon was located.

"I think I will get me some sleep Inuyasha. Feel free to stay if you like," said Sango without looking at the hanyou.

He nodded and saw Sango close the door behind her. He settled down on the porch. _"Like I could leave you now Sango, no, I will stay and protect you and Seiya. And if you will allow it, I will court you as well."_ He smiled and sniffed the air and listened around, there was nothing threatening around so he closed his eyes.

T B C  
Ok, hope you liked it :o)  
Our dog boy can be cute...


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Inuyasha woke from his light slumber when he heard a baby cry. His ears perked up and he was on his feet in the turn of a second. He moved towards the cry and his newly awakened mind cleared up. It was the baby hanyou. He opened the door to Sango's room and peeked inside. Sango was asleep, something that confused Inuyasha. Sango had never been a heavy sleeper. He made up his mind about invading her personal space and walked inside. He gently moved Seiya from her place on Sango's stomach and he hushed her with his purring voice. The cry stopped almost immediately and she looked at him with her big eyes. He smiled to her and was rewarded with a happy giggle. He then moved to check on Sango, he listened carefully at her heart and breathing. He took a deep sniff at her, he was glad to say that she was not sick. But when she began to whimper he got worried again. Something was not right with the slayer. He heard her mumble names, Kohaku and Kagome, she called her father. Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin when she screamed.

**"DON'T LEAVE ME!"**

_"Shit, she is having nightmares. I must do something_." he thought but for a few moments he was at loss of what to do. He would ponder later about he actually managed to get Sango into his lap while holding the child with one arm. But he did and he nuzzled her neck, purring in his try to soothe her pained sleep.

"I will not leave you Sango-chan. I will never leave you again," he whispered softly into her hair, hoping that his words would penetrate her nightmares.

And somehow perhaps they did, because she calmed down and pushed her face into his throat, sighing when she felt the warmth of his skin. Her hand grabbed his haori in a possessive manner and she sighed again.

When the dawn broke the dark skies Inuyasha gently put Sango back on her futon. He covered her with the quilt and made sure she was still asleep.

"Come, let get you some more milk Seiya," he whispered to the pup and walked to the kitchen area.

"gurgle"

"Yeah, I agree little one. She is nice, I like her too," smiled Inuyasha not having a clue what so ever what the little pup was gurgling about.

He found the bowl with milk; he sniffed it and took a small sip of it. It was still ok to drink he decided. But how would he go about it to give it to the child, his claws was in the way. He shrugged and bit of the claw on his little finger, it would grow back before the afternoon he guessed, and he took the finger into his mouth sucked it clean before putting it into the milk. He was delighted to see that even his finger was good for the pup. She let out a baby sound as she suckled his finger to get more milk into her mouth.

"Good girl," he whispered as he fed her the milk.

When she refused to take his finger he guessed that she was not hungry anymore. But after a few minutes she began to whine, and he was at loss. What was the matter now?

Funny how instincts work. Inuyasha took her to rest against his shoulder and he gently patted her back, hoping that she would stop crying. A small burp could be heard and the whining stopped. Inuyasha's face was pure confusion. Was that all? No, wait…. Ihhhuuuu…

_"Man that is just…"_ thought Inuyasha and saw the white yucky former milk that was spewed down his back. He sighed and put the girl down and he removed his red haori. Had the milk been bad after all? No, the girl looked just happy, she was even smiling. Inuyasha melted on the spot and promised her to be her devoted protector for an eternity. She was the most precious thing he ever had seen.

"Come, let us clean up your little mess before Sango-chan wakes up ok?" he said to the girl.

He peeked into the bedroom and saw Sango sleeping still. _"Good, no nightmares either. But for how long have you had them?"_ he wondered and walked outside to the little stream that flowed not far from Sango's house.

And it was there by the stream that Sango found them.

T B C


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

Inuyasha did not hear or smell Sango. He was occupied with entertaining Seiya with a blue bell flower. He dangled the flower over her face, making small woofing sounds. She heard the girl gurgle and giggle and she raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha's red haori was hanging on a nearby log; she could see that it was drying. What happened during the early hours this morning? More confusion was added when she heard Inuyasha began talking to the little girl. She strained her ears, trying to hear what he was talking about. When she heard her name she almost tripped over. Was he talking about her?

Inuyasha had washed up his red fire rat armour and waited for it to dry in the morning sun. He had put Seiya next to him and he was now wrapped up in trying to get her to smile again. He found a blue bell and he nipped the flower and played with it over her face, making her gurgle in delight. He made small woofs, he did not know how he knew them, he just did and they seemed to get the pup to smile even more.

"You like that don't you pup?" he said and made another woof.

He was rewarded with a light giggle and he smiled.

"Do you want Sango-chan to be your new mother? I bet she'll be a perfect mother for you pup. She is strong and fierce. Ahh, you should have seen her fight youkais, she was gorgeous."

Seiya blinked with shimmering eyes and made another sound.

"Yeah, I am sure she will train you as well. And she will make a great teacher."

"_gurgle…"_

"I'll be here too if you need me," he said and picked up the girl and tipped her nose with his finger. "You do know that you are too adorable when you smile like that…"

Inuyasha went silent and turned around when he heard a small gasp. He saw Sango stand behind him, still wearing her sleeping yukata.

"Good morning Sango-chan," he said and fired off a smile, hoping that she had not heard everything he was sharing with the girl, but something told him that she had heard the most.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Are you hungry? I can fix you some food if you like…"

Inuyasha got up and walked over to Sango. With a mischievous grin he put two fingers under her chin and pushed up gently, making her close her mouth.

"Unless you want flies as breakfast," said Inuyasha and walked back to the house.

Sango just stood there, not knowing what to think. Inuyasha was playing out the roll as a loving… husband? She turned on the spot and looked at the broad back side of the hanyou as he walked up to the house. _"He thinks I am gorgeous when I fight?"_ The thought made her blush a deep shade of red and she could feel a pool of warmth inside her belly. Her knees began shaking violently and she fell to the ground, on her butt no less. She was confused… no she was more than confused, she had no word for what she was feeling right now.

Inuyasha found a great bear skin and he placed it on the floor in the kitchen and put Seiya on the soft fur. He knew he was scaring the shit out of Sango right now, but he wanted her to know that he could be a good mate and provider. A male that could take care of his family. He heard Sango come into the kitchen and he turned around to look at her.

"Please sit down and I will serve you My Lady," he said and bowed.

"Have you lost your mind Inuyasha?" asked Sango, feeling a wave of fear. "Are you feeling ill? Perhaps you are running a fever?"

"Sango-chan, I have not lost my mind, neither am I sick in any way. Please, I just want to take care of you," said Inuyasha serious and walked over to Sango and began pushing her towards the low table and made her sit down on one of the cushions.

Sango looked at him with wide eyes. He was acting so caring… so wonderful. So unlike himself. She was use to hear his scolding and sneering voice. This was not the Inuyasha she knew. Perhaps he was possessed?

Inuyasha put food on the table and settled down next to Sango with Seiya in his lap. He took a piece of bread and chewed it before taking out of his mouth again and gave it to Seiya. She had small teeth so she would be able to eat chewed food he guessed. He saw Sango's gaping mouth and he put a piece of bread and smiled.

"Come on, you must be hungry. Eat now and we will talk later ok?"

Sango nodded and swallowed the bread in her mouth. She was a bit wary at first, but after taking a few bites of what he had made she ate a small portion of everything. Inuyasha could actually cook good food, better than her she admitted. After she was done eating he poured some tea into a small china cup, the china was a payment from a wealthy noble man that she helped out not too long ago.

"How long have you been having nightmares Sango-chan?" asked Inuyasha with a low voice.

Sango paled and froze, then she put the cup away and then she began shaking. The nightmares, the ones that never gave her any proper sleep. Although she found herself very rested when she woke this morning. He had probably heard her, poor Inuyasha.

"Since the Last Battle," she whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you afraid of being alone Sango?"

She nodded, feeling tears pool under her closed eyelids. Kohaku had died protecting her against Naraku's great horde of demons. For a few minutes she had her brother back, only to loose him again. Kagome went back to her time, leaving Sango with out a family again. Everybody left her.

Inuyasha saw the panic flow over her facial structures and it hurt him. He saw that Seiya had fallen asleep in his arms and he laid her on the floor and he made a swift decision and pulled Sango over to sit in his lap. He curled his arms around her, rocking gently back and forth and he purred to get her to calm down.

"They left me, I am alone…" she cried silently.

"I am here Sango, I will not leave you."

"But you will when you go that girl you were talking about," said Sango with hurt and looked up into his golden eyes.

Inuyasha smiled and placed a clawed hand on her right cheek and then he rubbed his nose against hers.

"I will not leave you Sango, the girl I was talking about…. were you," he said softly.

"Huh?"

He did not say anything else; he just smiled, waiting for her to get the message. And when it did she blushed about ten shades of red and began stuttering. He smile grew wider and he silenced her with his lips.

T B C  
Uhh, I love this little Inu... giggles madly and runs off to dance in the rain


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

Inuyasha felt her sharp intake of air, the gasp made it possible for him to push his tongue into her mouth. And he was lost; her taste was everything he ever could have imagined and more. He was addicted from the first moment. He let his right hand travel up her back to the nape of her neck, holding her firmly in place as his tongue explored the depths of her mouth. When he felt her small hand take hold of his upper arm, not to push him away, but grabbing his shirt to pull him closer he let out a growling moan and deepened the kiss even more. He heard her mewl and shift position in his lap, straddling his crossed legs. How she managed to do that without breaking their kiss was nothing Inuyasha wanted to think about now, right now he wanted to feel more of her soft body crushing, grinding and pushing into his. His hands moved lower over her back until he reached the softness of her behind. With a hold worthy of a certain perverted monk, he pushed her pelvis into his, letting her feel what the kiss did to him.

Sango gasped when something brushed over her sensitive centre. She pulled away, panting from the heated kiss; she looked into his eyes, trying to find some kind of answer to what just happened between them. Her fingers were entangled in his long white hair, and she did not want to remove them, the silky tresses felt so good against her skin. But she still needed to know.

"What is happening Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Something that should have happened a year ago," he answered with a hard swallow. "I like you Sango, I like you a lot. But I have been an asshole like always and I never said anything to you when I should, perhaps I could have prevented those nightmares you have been having."

- "What are you talking about?"

"I want you as my mate. I want you to be the one I build a family with."

"Family?"

"Yeah, family. You, me and a lot of pups," said Inuyasha and smiled, he looked down to where Seiya lay sleeping on the floor.

Sango followed to where he was looking and she smiled too. So they already had a pup without actually including mating. She saw him turn back to look at her again. Uncertainty was clearly displayed in his eyes.

"Be my mate Sango-chan, let me be the man you wake up next to in the future. I love you Sango," said Inuyasha with emotion filled voice.

Sango was unable to voice her words but she nodded violent, and she hugged him, burying her face into the crook of his neck, sobbing in happiness.

"Sango-chan?" he was a bit confused, she had nodded, but she was crying…

"Y-yes Inuyasha, I want to be with you."

Inuyasha frowned and stroked her back, trying to comforting her. He did not know what to do when women were crying, he always felt so helpless.

"But you are not happy?" he asked.

"Of course I am happy, I love you too," said Sango and pulled away and looked at him.

"But why are you crying?" he said and pushed his eyebrows together in confusion.

Sango sniffled and smiled through the remaining tears as she pulled out her fingers from his hair. She cupped his face and kissed him ever so gently.

"I am happy, I am crying because I am happy Inuyasha. Human females do that," she explained and she saw his mouth form an ohh and she kissed him again, with more passion this time.

Soon they were wrapped in another flame filled kiss that threatened to consume them both with its fire. But before they could take their newly confessed love to another level a small sound could be heard and they pulled apart, both smiling. Seiya had awakened again and she was hungry.

Sango said that she got the milk from a horse in the meadow and Inuyasha suggested that they should go there to get some more.

"Why don't we have one of those pickenickes that Kagome liked so much? Eating out on a blanket and stuff?" said Inuyasha and realized that the little girl needed some change.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea; I'll make a basket with food."

"And I will take care of the little stinker here, be right back," he said put his fingers to his nose as he carried Seiya away to get her change.

Sango was once again surprised by Inuyasha, had he really volunteered to change on the pup? She shook her head with a smile. The hanyou had many surprises up his sleeves she began to imagine_. "And I like it, I love it."_ she giggled and went about to get the basket ready for the little "pickenick"

T B C


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

As soon as they were ready they picked up Inuyasha's red haori and went to the meadow hand in hand. Sango had managed to wrap a cloth around her chest so she could carry Seiya without the use of her hands, Inuyasha was carrying the basket and little Kirara strolled next to the happy couple.

Sango found the meadow and she whistled and then called out the name of the horse she had gotten the milk from earlier. Just like the last time the horse came strolling with the little colt by its side. And just like the last time, Sango was able to get some milk for the little baby; she stroked the mane on the horse and said her thanks.

Inuyasha was a bit bewildered, the way Sango had talked to the horse, it was like she was talking to a real person. Not that he minded, it got them milk for the pup and that was what was important.

He put the blanket on the ground on the edge of the meadow and took out the goodies Sango had packed in the basket. He saw her come back with a wide smile on her lips. She was practically radiating love and happiness and Inuyasha felt warmth spread inside his chest as he answered her smile. He patted on the spot between his legs and she nodded and settled down.

As soon as Sango was on the ground she felt Inuyasha wrap his strong arms around her chest, being very careful not to squish her precious cargo. He pushed her hair out of the way from her neck and he sniffed her. Sango giggled when she felt the vibrations from his deep purring ripple over her sensitive skin. He began nipping with his fangs and she shivered and tried to bite back the moan, but in the end it slipped out.

"I-Inuyasha," whispered Sango and tilted her head more so he could have better access.

"Mmm," was the only answer she got since his mouth were busy doing small marks on her throat.

"What are you d-doing?"

"Having a rrrreally good time," he purred into her flesh.

Sango gasped when the sound of his voice sent tidal waves of heat down to her womanhood. She moved to rest her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes, just enjoying the heat that flowed between them.

"Do I make you feel good too Sango-chan?" asked Inuyasha seductively

"Y-yes," she breathed.

"Do you know how good you smell when you are excited like this? I could drown in your scent right now," he whispered and bit down without piercing her skin.

Inuyasha growled a bit, he wanted to touch her breasts, but the pup was in the way. He saw the little critter sleep deeply, without a care in the world. He smiled into Sango's neck and he pulled away, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. He chuckled when he heard her disappointed grunt.

"Later my love," he said and moved his hand to caress Seiya's soft cheek.

"You better," said Sango and turned her face away when she realized what she said. She was usually not this forward.

Inuyasha laughed softly and gave her a piece of bread and fed it to her.

They ate the treats that Sango had packed in the basket. Seiya woke up and was given some milk and chewed bread. After the standard burp they put the pup between them and laid down to take a nap in the warm sunlight.

Inuyasha came to life about an hour later; he stretched his limbs and turned his head to look at his mate to be and adoptive pup. He shot to his feet.

Seiya was gone.

He woke Sango how sprang up just as fast as Inuyasha had done. Fear gripped their hearts as they began searching for their baby. Inuyasha sniffed the air but all traces of the baby's scent were gone. That confused him very much, how the hell did you do to make a scent disappear like that. Sango cried silently, her soul ached to see the little girl again, to hold her in her arms again.

Suddenly a misty figure, a female, appeared in front of them. Inuyasha drew his sword and Sango followed him, holding her own small sword in a protective stance. Not a word transgressed between the three. Inuyasha's amber eyes hardened and he growled low in his throat.

"Who are you?" he snarled, curling his lip to show off his slightly lengthened fangs.

"I am a wish," said the figure with a gentle voice.

"Where have you taken our pup?" asked Sango and raised her sword to point towards the female.

"Your pup? My dear Sango-chan, your pup she was indeed, but she has yet to be created," said the female and smiled.

Inuyasha let out a snarl again. Something was familiar with this female. He was certain that he had seen her somewhere before, but where? And she spoke in riddles, they did not make any sense at all.

"Tell us your name!" he demanded viciously.

"As I said, I am a wish, although me too is yet to be made. And still here I am..."

"What the hell are you talking about woman?"

Sango gasped when she recognized the female.

"Midoriko-sama!"

T B C

Man, talk about confusing ne?  
Still hope you liked it...  
I have a few ends to tie up and then it is finished - of course, a lemon is yet to made as well.. lol


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

The misty figure came into focus better. They could now see that she was dressed in a samurai like outfit. She walked closer, still smiling gently. Inuyasha moved to stand between the two, protecting his female like a true mate should do.

"Inuyasha-kun, no need for that, I am only here because your friend has made a wish upon the Shikon no Tama," chuckled the figure.

"Kagome-chan?" breathed Sango and looked over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"My incarnate yes, she has made her wish."

"And that was?" growled Inuyasha.

"For you to find true love, she knew that the both of you would have some trouble of finding a mate, stubborn as you are, so I took it upon my shoulders to bring you two together. And with our combined powers we were able to form your daughter, future daughter."

"S-Seiya?"

"Yes, she will come along later on, but that was what we needed to get you two together," said Midoriko and found a peach in the basket. She took a generous bite and made a yummie-sound.

"This is crazy," said Inuyasha, still not trusting the female for a second. "How do we know that you speak the truth?"

"Inuyasha-kun, you have been carving on a very special thing… have you not?" asked the spirit of the Tama and took another juicy bite.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly, he had been working on a piece of jewellery with the intentions to give that to his future mate.

"Show it to Sango-chan please."

He reached inside his haori and pulled out a leather string with a green pendant in the end. He gave it to Sango who took a deep breath. It was exactly the same as the pendant that had been inside Seiya's linen. She looked up and saw Midoriko smile.

"This is Seiya's, she had when I found her outside my door," breathed Sango.

"No, I have been having it the … whole … time."

Inuyasha's voice toned out and saw the sparkling green eyes of Midoriko. The spirit spoke the truth.

"Well, I can see that the wish has been fulfilled," said the spirit and threw the peace core away with a gracious flick of her hand.

"Midoriko-sama?" began Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha-kun?"

"If you meet with Kagome, tell her that Miroku has found a wife and is soon going to be a father, tell her that Shippou is living with granny Kaede and flirting around with the girls in the village. And give her a big hug for making this wish," said Inuyasha and sheathed his sword and bowed towards the spirit.

"I hope you did not hurt yourself too much Inuyasha-kun," said Midoriko with a small giggle. "But I will bring your words to her. And I suggest that you will complete the mating now so you can meet with your little girl again."

Both Inuyasha and Sango blushed deeply but they nodded.

"Good, I will leave you now…"

The spirit transformed into a glittering mist and soon the summer breeze scattered it, leaving Inuyasha and Sango with gaping mouths.

It took them several minutes before any of them could speak a word. Inuyasha turned around to look at his love. She was just as confused and bewildered as he was. He took a step towards her, grabbing her arm and yanking her into his embrace. He needed to confirm that she still was there with him even if he just had lost a very precious person in his life.

"Sango," he whispered with rough voice.

"Inuyasha," she said and he could feel her tears against his neck.

"Love, please don't cry. She is not lost; she will come back to us."

"I know, but…"

"I know love, I know… Come here, let's sit down for awhile."

He moved them to the blanket and he sat down cross legged and he pulled Sango down to sit in his lap. She was still crying heavily and Inuyasha's heart ached with hers. He stroked her back and hair, trying to soothe her loss. He placed kisses along her forehead, whispering words of love and comfort. He cursed silently when he felt his own tears join in with hers.

Sango felt his tears drop onto her cheeks and she looked up and saw unshed drops glitter inside his amber eyes. He was hurting just as much as she was.

"Make love to Inuyasha," she whispered and placed a soft kiss on his lips, wanting him to stop hurting.

"Are you sure Sango?"

She nodded and put her hand behind his neck and pushed his head down so she could kiss him more thoroughly. He let out a grunt and moved them to lie down on the blanket.

T B C  
And you can guess what is going to happen?


	8. Part 8

**Part 8 - Lemony Goodness... **

**Beware... and be warned!**

Inuyasha lay down next to Sango, resting on his right arm. His free hand caressed her face and he smiled lovingly towards her. He lowered his head and he found her lips again. He gently licked her to get her to open up for his advances. When she did he let out a small growl of content. His tongue dipped into her cavern, coaxing her to dance with him. Soon the touch of her face was not enough for the hanyou; he needed to feel more of her warm flesh.

Sango let out a small gasp of surprise when she felt his clawed hand inside of her kimono, moving gently over her heated skin. Those claws were lethal, she knew that, but how could they invoke such pleasure as they now did? She did not know, and she did not care at the moment. She arched her body, trying to feel more of his hand on her skin and she moaned when he complied with her silent wishes. When he moved his hand to stroke over her breast she saw white stars of passion. She wanted to feel more so she began to untie the obi that was wrapped around her waist, soon Inuyasha's hand were helping her out. Their tongue play never stopped. Sango grew bolder and put her tip into his mouth, shyly feeling the sharpness of his fangs.

When she felt Inuyasha press his pelvis into her hip she let out a sound of surprise; _that_ was something very hard poking into her hip. She broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes. They were clouded with passion and lust and she felt a wave of heat wash over her.

Inuyasha felt that small tension and he tried to hold back, but she felt so good like this. Her soft curves melding against him, making them a perfect fit. He pulled her up to remove her obi and kimono and in the same movement he undressed himself. The warm summer wind caressed their needing bodies and Inuyasha moved to lie between Sango's strong legs. She placed her hands on his upper arms, he could see the love shimmer in her eyes and he had to kiss her again. He put his hands under her shoulders and lowered his head, first he rubbed his nose against hers, and then he began nipping at her lower lip with his fangs. He was sure that she liked it because he could feel her pelvis push up against his.

Oh yes, Sango had a thing for his demonic tributes, not jus the fangs, it was the claws as well. Not to mention….. his ears, but did she had the courage to touch them? Actually, there was no question about what she dared or not, she simply acted out on instinct. Her fingers travelled up his spine, feeling his hard muscles play under the velvety skin on his back. She heard him growl when she reached the nape of his neck.

Inuyasha purred right into her mouth when he felt her fingers caress his much hated appendages, it was them who gave away his tainted inheritance, being that of a hanyou. But now… he would not have traded them for all the gold in the world. Just feeling her pet his ears made his manhood grow even harder. He had no idea that they were so sensitive. He absently recalled Kikyo rubbing them as well, but it never had felt this good. _"That is because she never was your intended mate."_ his sub-consciousness chuckled.

The flash of white heat hit her when Inuyasha's length brushed over her sweet spot and she wanted him to do it again, if only she could get him to touch it once more. Her left hand move from his ear and down his back again, down to his firm behind. A memory lightning fast image of Miroku crossed her mind and she grabbed the right ass cheek possessively.

And Sango got what she asked for; Inuyasha's reaction was that of a push downwards. Sango let out a small cry of lust as he touched her sensitive spot again. He growled and broke their kiss and he smiled wickedly.

"My little groper?" he said teasingly and began placing butterfly light kisses down her throat and neck.

"P-please Inu…"

He ignored her pleas, and continued to kiss her heated skin. He had gotten a small revelation on what made her feel good and he was going to make her feel real good, but first he wanted to tease her, arouse her as much he was capable of doing. His lips found her erect nipples and he sucked a pebbled peak into his mouth. He heard her cry out again, arching her body to get him to take more of her into his mouth. His other hand played with her neglected breast, gently pinching her; all in order to call forth her mewls of passion.

Inuyasha looked through his silvery bangs of hair and saw her face twist into lust and he moved his lips over to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first. Her hands were on his shoulders, he could feel her human nails dig into his skin, the small pain added to growing arousal.

Sango's mind was flooded with lust as he continued to play with her breasts. She could feel his hands gripping her hips, his claws trickled her skin, leaving her in a pulsating state. She resumed her begging again.

"I… I need to feel you Inuyasha," she whispered with a broken voice.

"Don't worry mate, I will take care of you. You just lie back and enjoy what I have to give you," he purred into the valley of her breasts.

"Inuyasha…." she screamed raggedly.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed down to her belly button. His tongue dipped into the small hole, licking around the hyper sensitive skin before he resumed his nipping with his fangs on her soft and flat stomach. His hands pushed under her body, grabbing her lower cheeks and moved her body up a bit.

"Just lie back mate and close your eyes," he whispered.

She nodded and relaxed back. She closed her eyes.

She was heaven in reach. He purred darkly into her swollen lips and that made her spill more of those drops of paradise.

"Mate, you taste so good," said Inuyasha as he swallowed her small treat.

"I-Inu…"

He just moved up to kiss her luscious lips again before flipping her around to lie on her stomach. He pulled up her hips so was to kneel on all fours in front of him. And just seeing her stand like that was the most erotic thing he ever had seen in his hanyou life. He lost his patience and he guided the tip of his shaft into her folds, burying his flesh deep inside her body. He began to pump her, loosing his mind in the red haze of lust. His inner demon screamed silently – mine, mine, mine – as he filled her tight sheath with his length.

"Say that you are mine Sango," he panted into her ear as he nibbled at her neck with his fangs.

"I am yours Inuyasha, only yours," she whispered and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Mine…" he growled and then he bit down into the right side of her neck with his fangs.

He could feel her body go rigid in his arms. Her inner walls squeezed his length, milking him for his life giving seed. How could he not give it to her? As her blood flowed into his mouth he released his seed into her body. He made a last push into her before he let his fangs be removed from her neck. He used his tongue to soothe it. He saw it transform into the crescent moon that was his family's mark. A silvery crescent moon.

"I love you Sango, my mate," he whispered as he gently moved them down to lie on the blanket again.

"Inuyasha, I love you too," she answered with a thick voice.

"We will soon see our daughter again, and this time we will be with her from the moment she takes her first breath."

"Mmm, I can hardly wait to see her smile again," said Sango and groaned when he removed his length from her warmth.

"Me neither love, me neither."

He gently stroked his hand over her lower belly, knowing that Seiya was in there right now. He found his haori and pulled out the green jade pendant again and managed to pull it over Sango's black head.

"For my mate," he said and kissed her cheek.

Moments later the both fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about their future family.

THE END.

Ahhh, how cute...  
R & R now...


End file.
